just kiss me already
by grandpa garbage
Summary: nothing but self-indulgent smut.


I was trying to upload this onto another lowkey acc the other day so I didn't have to face u guys with my smut, but that didn't work bc ffnet _conveniently_ had errors, so Here is Smut on Main. I uploaded this on ao3 first, but then I was just like yknow what why not just. smack it on ffnet. _wakey wakey smutty baby_

it's bad, I really really just wrote this as a self-indulgent thing with some headcanons. please don't look at me. I don't know what a "sex" is. im pure and innocent (ahahahah _ahahaha_ )

* * *

 **just kiss me already**

Whenever the other Vocaloid were away from home, Rin and Len would find themselves comfortable on the table top or the kitchen counters, chatting aimlessly about their secret feelings or deep thoughts.

The conversation would vary from thoughts on the future, to space, to self philosophy. Their legs would intertwine as they dangled them over the edge, feet cool against each other's skin. They would bump shoulders, brush hands, every seemingly-intimate-yet-accidental action done with full intention.

This was usually when Rin was the most honest with Len. Most of the time, she would hide behind a sarcastic tone, quick to prank or cause trouble, but in this moment she would open up and speak her thoughts. He only saw this side of her.

She'd watch his face intently whenever he talked. If she noticed a drop in his mood, she'd sidle closer, pulling his hair from its ponytail to drag her fingers through the ends. He would lean back into her palm, eyelids fluttering shut, and sometimes his hand would trace up her thigh to the hem of her shorts.

When he'd do that, when he'd scrunch the fabric into a fist, a warm feeling would fizz in the pit of her stomach, even lower down, and her hands would wander down his neck, fingertips grazing sensitive spots.

Rin liked it when he got excited. His breathing would increase, chest rising higher with a tremble. A hand would go down to adjust his pants, and she would watch, eyes following the movement with hunger. He would lose track of what he was saying, licking his lips, his tongue making sounds that would drive her mad.

 _Just kiss me already_ , she'd want to demand, but kept her lips sealed, always observing.

Sometimes his hand would go further, climbing to her abdomen, where he'd burrow his fingers under her shirt and stroke her lower stomach. She'd twitch at the touch, ticklish, and his lips would curve. Her breaths would go shaky, and that would be when he'd open his eyes to look at her.

Then they'd move in unison, Len kneeling on the tabletop, Rin doing the same. She'd wriggle in between his legs and he'd flatten his palms against her soft stomach, feeling her flinch in reaction, dipping the tips of his fingers under the waist of her shorts, tracing against the top of her underwear.

She wouldn't say anything, her cheeks red, hands clutching at the neckline of his shirt and pulling at it. Her breath would fan hot against his face. It would take so much self control for him not to move his hands down any further.

He'd then slide his hands back up, over her stomach, over her ribs and towards her breasts. His fingers would hit the curve of them at the bottom, soft, for she'd rarely wear a bra at home, and he'd trace around their shape, thumbs hovering in hesitation.

Rin would grow impatient. She'd pull up the shirt to reveal her bare chest, then grab his hands and place them square on her breasts.

Len would always obey, gently squeezing them, pinching and brushing the tops of her nipples until they were hard. Then he would lean forward to kiss them, to run his tongue against her warm skin.

She loved it when he did this. Her back would arch and she would gasp, then moan, her hands moving up behind his head to hold him in place. She'd mumble his name, hips rocking forward, every time her trying to adjust her position so she'd be grinding against his boner. Eventually, the position would be so good he'd have to stop to breathe, his body following her momentum.

Back when they'd first explored this routine, Len soiled his pants before they'd advanced any further; his body going into shock from just the fact that he and Rin were, you know, _doing_ such a thing. At least now he could hold himself off a little longer, until she herself hit climax.

"I want to finish on the couch," he'd say in between his panting.

Rin would nod, stealing a brief kiss from his saliva-soaked lips and wrapping her legs around his hips. He would swing his legs off the table, carrying her with him, and they'd stumble into the living room.

She'd fight her way to top him on the couch, tugging her shorts off so she hovered over him in just underwear. Then she'd yank down his and position her heat over the pulsating outline of his penis.

Before she'd lower herself down, she'd push up his shirt a little bit, exposing his lower stomach. When he once asked why she'd do that, she told him, "It's so I can watch your stomach twitch when you cum."

He'd never understand the appeal, but would let her do it anyway.

Rin would get comfortable, grinding herself up against him, and he would buck his hips up against her, their faces ablaze and breaths heavy.

Never had someone caught them doing this, but it would be extremely easy considering the living room was right next to the front door, and they weren't exactly _quiet_. But such a concern never crossed their minds in the heat of the moment.

After a while, she'd pull Len back into upright position so they were close enough to kiss. It was hard to focus on grinding properly _and_ kissing properly, so usually their mouths would slosh together in a mess of panting and pleasured sighs, and quiet moans of each other's names.

She'd then groan, lifting herself from his lap, angrily yanking down her underwear and revealing a string of grool. Then off her underwear would go, before she'd wrestle off his as well.

She liked it better, bare skin against bare skin. It created more of a mess, but that was clearly more appealing than chafing, which _had_ happened before.

Len would outright moan as she'd position her wetness against his skin. His hands would move to her hips, holding her against him as she began to slide back and forth against his boner.

Not long after that, he'd reach his limit and come, groaning her name, and that would set her off too. Her favourite thing to do was to look him in the eye and moan, "Len," in the midst of her orgasm, because she _knew_ in some evil way it'd drive him crazy.

Then it'd be over, and they'd relax against the couch, chests heaving, and Len would reach out to intertwine his fingers with hers.

"I love you," he'd say all giddy, and she would respond the same, leaning forward to kiss his forehead. If humans lit up like Christmas trees when in pure bliss, then they'd be a light show.

Of course, it wasn't always a thing they'd do; just company with each other was something they valued more than anything, but sometimes it was hard to resist wanting more than those fleeting touches or subtle looks they shared. It was something they'd keep between each other, away from the others, even if it wasn't necessarily a secret.

* * *

tense? ...what tense? what's a 'tense'. i d0ont understand.

but ye really this wasn;t meant to be a literary masterpiece i HONESTLY JUST WROTE IT LYIN IN BED SWEATIN ABOUT HEADCANONS. WHO CARES ABOUT PROSE WHEN YOU'RE WRITING ABT SEX.

anyway i have to go die see ny'all later. send me your kagamine headcanons ... I'm interested.


End file.
